Moe Moe Lucas
by LordLenne
Summary: Ness loves Lucas' affection for the cutest things. But when Toon Link finds the most "moe" item, he uses it to play with Ness' feelings. Rated M for some language. Mainly NessXLucas with a bit of Toon Link, and slight Ike/Pit/Marth.


**Lenne**: I have to be honest, while writing this story, I did not know where I was going near the end. Oh well.

**No graphic sex, but it just contains mentioning, hence why this is M. By the way, everyone's ages were +2'd. So Ness = 16, Lucas = 15. Toon Link is originally 12 in SSBB, so he's 14.  
**

Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

"Ohh, this is cute!" Lucas was holding a small sculpture of a marble puppy. It was small in his hands, but it appealed to him so much. "I can't believe Marth made this."

"Come on Lucas…." groaned Toon Link. He was standing in between two psychic users in the Smashers' museum, where they were just pulled in by Lucas' "addiction" to viewing more of the amazing art contained in the exhibit. Lucas put down the porcelain and went to go run around the large room, trying to find more appealing items.

While Lucas explored, Ness attempted to trail him while having his eyes set on his game console in both hands. Toon Link looked around the pieces of paint and sculptures, all donated from mysterious people and some made by a few of the Smashers. One, piece of art, a Maxim Tomato bust, was made by Kirby, and another, a stone Triforce laid flat on a platform, was made by Link and Zelda. A strikingly atypical art piece was a painting of Ike on top of Pit, hugging him. What person made this kind of picture?

"Hey, look at this!" Lucas pulled out a replicated Bunny Hood off a hook. He wore it on top of his head, giving him the ears of a tan-furred rabbit. "Ness! Ness! Isn't this cute?" He wagged the ears by moving his head.

Ness dropped his game for the moment and looked at Lucas. He almost dropped his game. "Y-Yeah, it's…cute." And without both of them knowing, Toon Link had evil stars in his eyes.

Lucas giggled and put away the hood, walking around to view more of the art. Ness returned to his game, but was also in a process of starting a conversation with Toon Link.

"You like Lucas when he's all like this, huh?" he said evilly.

Ness almost dropped his DS stylus. "N-No! …Well…maybe…" He returned back to his game as if the talk didn't start. Toon Link caught a glimpse of the game he was playing. Nintendogs—a game where you could interact with virtual puppies. Perhaps Ness didn't tell Lucas just for his safety…

Lucas called out to the other two boys. "Hey, look! It's cat ears!" Toon Link saw Lucas' spot; he was at another hook but had a yellow plaque under it. While Lucas ran past him, he ran over to the plaque and read it. It had said, "Danger: Extremely Moe". He wondered what the word "moe" mean, and tried to conclude the feeling when he saw Lucas wear it in front of Ness. Ness' legs were almost failing, and his cheeks were red. When Lucas turned around, Toon Link had even blushed.

"Gah! Take it off!" he yelled while covering his eyes.

"Why?" responded Lucas. He took it off and put it back on the hook, and ran back to Ness. "What're you playing?" he finally asked.

Ness tried not to reply, but the future was imminent. "Um…Nintendogs…" Lucas looked over once he heard the answer.

"…Cute! I wanna watch!" While the two psychics were standing there for the moment, Toon Link used the attention freedom he had to gather up an evil plan.

"Cat ears, huh?" He mumbled. He looked at the black cat ears, supported by a black headband and small white fur added at the ends. "And if anyone looks extremely cute in this…" He looked over at Ness, with his cheek almost close to Lucas'. "…I wonder how Ness would feel if…" He looked back at the cat ears. "…I used this against him." An evil smirk showed on his face.

* * *

Later on in the day, Toon Link thought of how his use of the cat ears was going to work. First off, because his intention was going to torture Ness, the person he needs to be used is Lucas—the one who will wear the ears. But Toon Link believed Ness wouldn't just get a nosebleed or some sort by just ears, and he's already seen it anyways. The ears needed extra appeal; Lucas' charm was not enough. Perhaps…

"Miss Peach!" exclaimed Toon Link, knocking on a pink door. He knocked a few more times after another name call and waited. Instead of a mushroom princess answering, a different princess of Hylian answered it.

"Oh, Toon Link," she said when seeing a friend.

"Hi Miss Zelda," responded the polite young Link. "Is Miss Peach here? I need a favor from her."

"She's in here. Come on in," The door opened a bit more widely, and was led into a pink room of frill and streamers. The green clothed boy walked inside, and was led to a door, which was assumed a closet, but when Peach opened up the door from the other side, the contents were now supposed a large dressing room—one peek from the moment of an ajar door revealed one side of the room to have many different kinds of dresses, not even of mandatory garments for brawling.

"Oh, it's Toon Link!" exclaimed Peach as she brushed her hair with her gloved hands.

"Toon Link says he needs a favor from you," told Zelda. She looked at the boy beside her.

"Oh, what do you need?" sweetly said the other princess.

"I, well, uh…this is kind of a weird favor, don't take it literally...but…"

"But…?" said both of the girls.

"…I need a dress," he said. "For—"

"**A DRESS!**" yelled both of the princesses. Peach instantly pulled Toon Link into the door she entered from, followed by a quick Zelda. The door closed as the boy was thrown onto a pink cushioned chair, facing a mirror. Toon Link looked in the mirror, seeing two princesses rushing in Sonic's speed between both sides of the room, which had carried amazing dresses and accessories.

"Which dress do you think looks good, Zeld-y?" exclaimed Peach.

"How about this one?" Zelda pulled out a black, sparkling dress that was shorter from Peach's dress, down to the waist.

"Nah, too dark." Zelda had put it back as Peach pulled out one from her side. "How's this one?" Peach pulled out a dark-to-light green dress, nearly the same color as Toon Link's.

"…Naw, let's make Toonie look different." When Toon Link heard his name being used, he immediately turned around.

"Hey, this isn't for m—"

"Oh, how about this one!" yelled Zelda.

"No, too big. This one?"

"Too small. How's this?"

"Too thin. This?"

Toon Link tried again. "Hey girls, it's not—"

Zelda flipped her hair before commenting. "No, too fat. And it looks slutty."

Peach blew steam from out her nose and ears. "**EXCUSE ME**? This is **my **dress! Who're you calling a slut?"

"Well, I'm not talking about Toonie here, Peachy."

"**How about I rip off that poop-colored hair off from your whorish body! It'll give you an improvement!"**

"**Oh, you want some?" **Zelda pulled the end of her glove to slap her skin.** "Bring it mushroom trash!**"

"**Oh I'll bring it all right, you filthy—"**

"**Hey~**!" yelled the boy. Both of the girls stopped their bickering. "I don't want to wear one…it's for someone else."

Zelda and Peach calmed down and asked at the same time, "Who?"

Toon Link explained his plan. How he wanted to make Ness feel all weak from seeing an extremely cute Lucas.

"Ah, moe," Peach concluded. She turned to Zelda. "The cat ears in the museum would fit nicely with that dress, right? The one with the—"

"No, that dress is too bland. How about the one with the sparkles and the—"

"That one? No, not cute enough. How about the black one next to the one with the beads—"

"Nah, too uncomfortable, remember? When you wore it to that place—"

"Ah yeah. How about the pretty one that fits the shoes that have the—"

"Oh I like that one too, but I don't think it's his size. How about the one that fits with the diamond amulet—"

"No, too much sexy, not enough cute. How about that orange one—"

"Too cute, not enough sexy." Toon Link was about to drop from the confusion. "How about that silky teal blue one—"

"Nah, it only fits a whore."

"**WHAT? That is my dress!"**

"Hey, insult me, I insult you. **You want more?**" Peach tightened her glove.

"**Oh hell yeah!**"

"**Hey~!"** Toon Link yelled again. He managed to stop the catfight just in time, again. "Can you just agree on one already…"

The two princesses put their fingers on their chins and thought for the moment. In just seconds, they had a smirk.

Peach lifted her finger. "How about…that one dress in your closet? It would totally fit the cat ears…"

"Oh definitely..." Both of the girls ran out the closet and left Toon Link alone for the moment. He waited, staring at the mirror, then down on the pink counter In front of him. All he had to stare at was his self or lots of cosmetics. In half the minute he waited, Peach and Zelda returned, both standing next to each other, holding the dress behind them.

"Oh Toonie…" sang Zelda.

Peach winked. "We've got the perfect dress to fit your friend. "

And both of them giggled balefully.

"**Teehehehehehe." **Toon Link felt scared.

* * *

The day for obtaining the materials needed for Toon Link's plan finished. It would be too late to have Lucas wear the dress near evening. It would be a weird time setting for Ness to fall over him. But while in the thought, how was Toon Link going to force Lucas into wearing the dress he obtained?

He needed help. Just in case Lucas refused to wear the dress by a request, he needed help to hold him down.

"Who are strong people to help hold him down….?" he thought. "…Ah, I've got it. But now I need to compensate them somehow… …considering it's them…"

**... ... ...**

"So let me get this straight," Ike said. "You want us to help dress Lucas…in that…?"

In an empty, unpopular and unused bedroom, Toon Link informed Ike, Marth, Pit and Red about his intentions. He sat down on a red bed that also had the dress given from Peach and Zelda behind him, answering questions from his friends.

"…Yeah. Are you going to help?"

"…What's in it for us?" asked Marth.

"I'll do your chores for the next week."

"Deal," immediately replied Ike.

"…Wow, if you weren't going to accept that easily, I would have offered two weeks." Marth almost punched Ike. Toon Link looked over at Pit and Red. "Anything from you two?"

"Nah, I'm fine," replied Red.

"If it's a prank on Ness, then I'm doing it for free!" responded Pit.

Toon Link clapped his hands together for the joyful flow of the joke. "Good. So, here's the plan: Today, we're going to…"

* * *

"Hey, Lucas, can you come with me for the moment?" asked Toon Link.

The two boys, along with Ness, were in their rooms enjoying a relaxing time. Toon Link "planned" to leave somewhere, wanting to take Lucas along with him.

Lucas protested, "But, I just got Nintendogs and I want to play with Ness…they're so cute."

The green clothed boy slapped his palm on his face lightly. "Ugh, I know, but this is important."

"How much important?"

"…Just come on," Toon Link walked to the door, and in the few seconds of wavering, Lucas decided to walk with him. "I'll play later, Ness!" he said before leaving.

"Okay!" he heard as a response.

Lucas was led by his friend to another part of the whole Smash mansion, where it was more unused. He was led into the same bedroom that Toon Link used to talk a plan over with his friends. As they became closer to the door, Toon Link recollected the thoughts in his head.

"_When I get Lucas in here, I'll ask him to put on the dress. If he refuses, I'll tell you guys to come out of the closet and hold him down, while Pit, Red, and I undress him."_

Undressing him was going to be weird, but for the joke and sake of Ness', it was necessary.

Toon Link led Lucas in, and the blonde psychic walked in, looking around the room that he had never been in before while Toon Link locked the door subtly. On the same bed Toon Link sat in previously, Lucas found a black and white dress safely covered by plastic.

"Oh wow…this is pretty…" he picked it up, examining it. While he stood there, Toon Link looked to his right, staring at a peculiar brown door—the closet. Toon Link walked closer to Lucas.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, louder than his normal volume, to assure his friends that they arrived. Then, he quieted down. "This dress is for you."

"F-For me?" Lucas looked at the dress again. "W-Why? Dresses are for girls…"

"I thought that it might look cute on you," replied Toon Link. He tried not to blush, so that it would not sound like what Lucas could be thinking.

"O-Oh…well…" Lucas examined the dress again. "…I don't know…I don't think I can wear this…"

"Sure you can…" Toon Link walked to the closet. He leaned against the wall next to the door, readying his fist. He recalled thoughts again. "_If I knock three times, get out and hold him down."_

"Why…do you want me to wear this?" asked Lucas.

"Well, have you ever noticed how Ness looks at you all weird when you look, 'cute'? What do you think would happen if he sees you in the dress?"

Lucas blushed a faint pink. "W-Well, I don't want to s-scare him…"

"Nonsense," Toon Link waved his hand. "He'll love it, trust me. Put it on!"

Lucas looked at the dress again. "…I can't! I don't…think…"

Toon Link grunted. He knocked on the door three times. Then, the door burst open. First came out Ike and Marth, which stunned Lucas. He was grabbed, thrown, and then held down on the second red bed in the room, unable to move due to both men holding down his arms and legs.

Lucas tried to move, but all he could make motion of was his head. "TL! What're you doing!"

Toon Link walked closer to Lucas' left side and climbed onto the bed. "Sorry Lucas, but we've gotta get Ness looking at you in this." As Pit tried to remove the plastic, Red got on the opposite side of Toon Link's, with both of them on their knees, trying to adjust their position due to less room made by the two swordsmen.

"Don't struggle now," Red said as he wiggled his fingers, before aiming for his shorts' button.

Toon Link grabbed Lucas' striped shirt collar. "It'll only make this tougher."

And in the next second, they received a wail of resistance from Lucas.

* * *

"Hey Ness!" Toon Link yelled. He opened the door to his room, finding a red capped boy on his bed, looking at him.

"What is it?" he responded.

"Come with me, I've got a surprise that you'll like." And with Ness' desire in mind, he jumped off the bed and walked with Toon Link. Ness was led to the other unused bedroom, where he could swear he heard small snickers along the way. Toon Link opened the door, and as both of them walked in, Ness wondered why Pit, Red, Ike, and Marth were here.

"Okay, your surprise is in that closet!" Ness looked at Ike and Marth In front of the closet, where it looked like they were blocking the doorway. The five of them immediately rushed out of the room, with Toon Link immediately closing the door, holding the knob tight in case of an escape…

Inside the room, Ness grew more curious as he walked closer to the closet. But then, he wondered, why would he have to open something himself? Could it be a screamer? Just in case of fear striking, Ness stood in the corner beside the door, reaching for the door knob with his hand, and opening it slowly. When the doorknob reached his body, he heard no sound. He slowly poked his head out, and looked at a blonde haired figure. He recognized the hairstyle from the behind. And when he compared height, and how the cat ears on the person's head fit in a strange way, he concluded who it was. He felt a nosebleed coming when the figure turned around.

"N-Ness…don't look…" said Lucas, holding down his dress.

"L-Lucas?"

"…They made me wear this!" he turned around. Lucas revealed himself in a black and white maid-like dress—the ultimate costume of moe, with the addition of the dangerously moe cat ears.

With a face full of bright red, Ness' limbs were failing. He kept thinking, "_M-Must…resist…must…n-not…ra__…__pe…" _while pinching his nose, even though his nose wasn't bleeding.

"…It's embarrassing…isn't it? …I look stupid." Lucas hung his head as he stepped out of the closet room. Ness quickly recovered, and walked closer to him.

"No, you don't look stupid," seductively said Ness. "You look...cute."

Lucas moved his head up, looking at a psychic friend who seemed like he was in a trance. "R-Really…?" he said.

"No joke. …Well, the thing is…" Ness moved his lips against Lucas' right cheek, and pointed the whispers closer to his ear. "You were already cute, this dress just made you look even cuter."

Ness felt the face burning. When he moved his head away, Lucas was precisely having a burning red face.

"…Thanks…" was all he said.

Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas' upper body, and pulled him close, so that their bodies were touching. He seductively spoke to his cute friend again. "So, now that you're in this…how about we have some…_fun_?"

While Lucas grew more flushed as he was given a sweet kiss, outside, Toon Link let go of the doorknob and pulled his shirt down more, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants from the others.

"Man…this is getting me turned on," Ike said, putting his ear at the door. "Pit, Marth, want to threesome later?"

Pit pushed his ear more onto the door. "Yeah…but first, let's hear this…"

Thankfully Red left after they locked Ness and Lucas inside, so he wouldn't be corrupted.

And from then on in that moment, Ike, Marth, Toon Link, and Pit could hear much moans from Ness and Lucas. In the midst of where Ness was beginning foreplay with his lover, Toon Link had immediately rushed off to his shared room, locking the door, and taking care of the business in his pants while imagining what was happening between those two psychics now. He wished to be with them right now, but maybe there could be some other time, since this was Ness' time at the moment.

When they could hear a last cry of pleasure from both psychic boys' "fun", Pit, Ike, and Marth rushed off to their room and began their "fun".

Certainly, this "joke" by Toon Link was an epic success.

* * *

**Lenne:** Like I said at the beginning, I didn't know where I was going. ...I MAY make an extra story. Why? Because of how I made Toon Link at the end. So, in one word: threesome.

Review~!


End file.
